Do You?
by Spoot Poot
Summary: A little HeeroXDuo fic, its only the beginning. they hang out. this fic is a disaster! I'm so sorry!


Spoot: for a very special HeeroXDuo fan!

Duo: get your jollys here!

Spoot: What?

Duo: What...

Do You?

Duo walked into the safe house, feeling every bit of his body as he took his steps. He slammed the door, and threw his hat on the kitchen table. The room was dark, for the most part, accept that little blinky light coming from the fridge. He hated that little light! BLINK, BLINK! mocking him! making him realize he was actually alone.

He tossed his keys on the table as well, and opened the fridge and grabbed a beer. Not something a teen should be drinking. He looked at the blinky light as he closed the door. "Dont judge me!" He snapped. Just then, there came a knock at the door. What fun.

It was Heero, he was looking in on Duo with irritation. "Aren't you dressed yet!" He said, entering Duo's bubble. Duo looked down at himself. "AM I NAKED AGAIN!" He snapped. Heero rolled his eyes. "did you not get the message?" Duo looked confused, then turned on the light. Sure enough, his phone on the counter was alive. He reached over and pressed the button, and Heero's voice could be heard through the house.

"Get up, get dressed, we're going to see Quatre."

Duo looked over at Heero, he looked horrified. "Does my voice really sound like that?" Duo nodded. Heero placed his hand on his throat. "Eeeugh...how do you put up with me..." He said, sitting at the table. "you're an acquired taste..." Duo said with a shrug. "Point taken...go get dressed!" Heero snapped, then spotted the beer in his friend's hand. "hm..." He said, taking it from him. "I wasn't...How did that get there!" Duo chocked out. Heero eyed him, and slowly brought the drink to his lips.

Duo watched Heero's lips, in agony, as they gripped the mouth of the bottle. He watched the other boys Adam's apple, move up and down as he swallowed. Duo gulped. Heero put the bottle down, and looked over at the boy. "You gunna get dressed?" Duo snapped back into reality and nodded heavy and ran off to another room. Heero let out a light chuckle when he heard Duo collided with something and curse.

Heero put the car in gear, then looked over at Duo. "Seat belt..." Duo eyed him. "Dude, I'm a gundam piolet..." Heero leaned over him, into his lap. Duo's arms flew over his head, and he sucked in his gut as best he could. Heero began to buckle him. When he was finished, he leaned back in his seat, and began to back the car up.

When they made it into the street, and on their way they went. Duo was tired, and sore. Not that he would tell Heero that. He really didn't want to go to Quatre's. All he really wanted to do was lay down. possibly with Heero in his arms. He looked over at said boy, driving. His eyes were focoused and hard on the road. Those blue violent things made Duo weak. gods, he just wanted to lay down. Heero spotted Duo's gaze, and cut his eyes at him for a moment, then back at the road.

"You look tired." He said. Duo sat up straight. "I'm not." He said. He leaned over and turned on the tunes. "Listen, if you're tired, we can just head back home..." Heero said, turning down the tunes. "I hate when you do that!" Duo snapped, turning up the radio. Heero turned it down. "And I hate when you do that!" Duo cut his eyes at the other boy. "you know what, I wanna go home! I'm tired!"

"you're mad..." Heero said. He looked at Duo. "Ok, ok...we wont go to." he turned up the radio. "No, no! I'm not mad, I just hate when you turn down the jams!"

"you're demanding that I take you home now!" Heero snapped. The stop light couldn't have come at a better time. Heero looked at Duo, and looked at him hard. This made Duo feel uneasy, he squirmed. "Am I bothering you?" Heero asked. Duo nodded. Heero turned his eyes back to the road. "Are we going or not?" He asked. Duo looked out at the road. "Will there be jello?" Heero nodded, with a "Hn." Duo Smiled. "Then we're good."

Duo hated going to Quatre's. He loved the boy, don't get him wrong, but...that big house...made him feel all the more uncomfortable and alone. made him remember the very little he had growing up. plus, there was Mipsy...Mipsy was Quatre's dog. That little bastard hated Duo, and visa verse.

The door opened, and right away Quatre said, with a gasp. "Duo! are you ok! you look awful!" Heero sniggerd. Duo placed his hands on his hips, and turned his head to one side. "Gee thanks..." He said with his nose in the air. "Oh, no! I didn't mean it like that! you just look tired!" Duo looked over at Heero when he spoke up. "I informed you thusly." Duo crossed his arms. "I'm fine! GEEZUUUS!" He pushed past Quatre and into his house he went.

There was a yap. Duo stopped dead in his tracks. Oh no...here he came, barreling down the hall, and right into the living room, yapping like a hell-hound that he was. He stopped right in his tracks, and eyes Duo. He began to growl, and he took that defensive stance. Butt in the air, head down. "No...stay...sit..." Duo said, he raised his hands to his face, and the dog lunged at him. Duo covered his eyes and let out a yelp.

When the dog didn't attack, he opened his eyes. Heero had the little ball of fur in his arms. He must have caught him in mid-air. The pup was licking Heero's face and letting out little whimpers. Heero was giggling. This was a side not alot have seen. Quatre saw it once, they played with some dogs on the beach a few months back, afterwards, Wuatre got that mutt.

"I was promised Jello..." Duo said, crossing his arms over his chest. Quatre eyed Heero, who smiled sweetly. He put the pup down. "I'm sorry, I kinda said there would be a treat..." Quatre placed his hands on his hips. "I need to make it!" He snapped. "Again, I'm sorry!" Heero snapped back. Duo pointed toward the other room. "Is that the bathroom?" He asked. Quatre sighed. "How many times have you been here! and how many times have you asked that!" Duo shrugged.

He zipped up and flushed the toilet, then turned to the mirror. He fluffed up his hair a bit, then shrugged. "Meh, good enough." He said, then washed his hands. when finished, he opened the bathroom door to a snarling dog. "NOOOOO!" he shouted, and the dog lunged, jumping at his face. Duo and the dog hit the floor. "HEEEELP!" He shouted.

Heero looked up from his tea. "Did you hear that?" He asked. Quatre looked up too. "I did, sounded like Duo..." Heero placed a hand on his chin. "Well, I hope he's ok...I'm gunna go look." Heero stood up, placed a hand on Quatre's shoulder, and left the room. Quatre smiled. "Anything at all for the one you love..." He whispered.

Heero almost laughed, he was leaning on doorway, watching a playful puppy lick a giggling Duo. The mutt began to tug on his hair. "HEY! NO! you play dirty, don't you mutt!" Duo snatched the puppy up and kissed his little face over and over. "hhm..." Duo looked up, seeing who had made the noise. "Heero! I was...well..." Heero shook his head. "Busted..." He said. Duo's face turned bright red, making Heero giggle.

The drive back was quiet, for two reasons, one...Duo had fallen asleep, and two...Heero did not want to wake him. He was cute when he slept. Heero tried his best not to hit pot holes. he also tried to take corners easy, as to not wake the dosing god of death. Heero found himself, at every light, looking at Duo.

"Hey, hey...wake up...you're home..."

Duo opened his eyes. He took a deep breath, and stretched his arms up, with a grunt. Heero was shaking him gently. "you slept the whole way..." Heero said softly. Duo smiled. "Sorry, That must have been awkward for you." He said. unbuckling his belt. "Oh, I didn't mind." Heero said, tuning the car off. Duo looked over at him with a bit of confusion. "I don't like driving at night." Heero said, unbuckling himself.

Duo threw some blankets, and a pillow on the sofa. "Here ya go." He said. Heero removed the blacket from his head. Duo laughed when Heero didn't look to happy. "Thank you..." Heero said pulling the blanket the rest of the way off. "Ok, well, I'm off to bed...you know where everything is." Duo began to walk away. "Wait..." Duo turned around.

"you wanna do what you and the dog did?" He asked. Heero, always blunt. Duo's eyes bulged. "DO WHAT?" Heero smiled. "Do you wanna make out?" He asked. He patted the seat beside him. "Are you...joking?" Duo asked. Heero shook his head. "What's with you!" Heero shrugged. "I figured you wanted to." Duo sat down. "I just cant believe you said that, thats all..."

Heero leaned his head on Duo's shoulder. "Look, I know that was a bit blunt, but...well, I want to kiss someone...and you're it." Duo found that he couldn't move. He wanted so bad to give in to Heero's request, but it just didn't seem right. "I can't..." He said, moving his shoulder, making Heero lift his head. He looked into the others eyes. "I thought you liked me..." Heero then slapped his forehead. "Do'e...sorry, I forgot the first steps...I'm not very good with all this, I had to get a speech from Quatre..."

Duo looked astonished. "What are you saying?" He asked. "Ok, Ok...let me try this again!" Heero snapped, waving his hands. He cleared his throat, and spoke. "Hi...no, hey, Duo...uh...Ok, Um, I like you, want you...no that's not right..." Heero looked up into Duo's eyes. Duo looked more shocked than he should. "Duo, I really like you...a lot, now will you make out with me?" He smiled sheepishly, making Duo laugh.

"You like me? really?" Heero nodded. "I do, now...lips..." Duo laughed again. "Who are you all of a sudden! Ok, slow down! I do like you, I like you a lot, but this is all...weird, and sudden!" Heero crossed his arms. "You think this is sudden? I'm going to fast am I? fine, Sleep with me, and let's get married!" Duo stayed quiet. "Now, now you can laugh!" Duo smiled, and leaned in. "you know what? That sounds like a good idea!"

Heero looked nauseous for a moment. Duo chuckled. "How does it feel Yuy!"

"I didn't mean really! I was joking! look, If you don't want to, I get that, you don't have to be rude! I did just tell you how I felt!" Heero grabbed up the covers, and yanked them out from under Duo's rump, making him stand. "I'm tire, please..." Duo sat back down before Heero could get to comfortable. He grabbed the others face, and planted the biggest kiss he could on that boys lips, leaving him dumbfounded.

"I like you. you just dumped all that on me and I didn't know how to handle it! now, I'll let you sleep." Duo stood up, and threw the covers over Heero's head. "Now go to sleep!" He snapped. and left the room. Heero removed the covers, and smiled, touching his lips. Duo had no idea what was about to happen...

Spoot: I may do a part two...or I can leave it up to you!

Duo: We hope you enjoyed this mess!

Spoot: HEEEEY!

Duo: What, someone had to be the one to-

Spoot: NAUGHTY CHAIR!


End file.
